


Fever

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Kurt got sick in the middle of the night and Sebastian took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“Bas…” Kurt croaked out, attempting to wake his sleeping boyfriend beside him.

Maybe on a different night, Kurt would’ve have screamed at his boyfriend awake or cause some kind of ruckus, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper his lover is. However, Kurt’s entire body felt sore, aching to the bone and his throat felt on fire. His eyes welling up after his attempt to call out Sebastian’s name, because everything just hurts so damn much.

“Bas… wake up… everything hurts.”

Kurt let out a whimper at his other failed attempt to wake up Sebastian. He slowly tried shifting towards the latter, trying to seek comfort and warmth from him, suddenly realising that he was shivering uncontrollably. Why is it so cold in here?

Kurt let out a soft sigh when he finally felt Sebastian’s body heat against him.

“Babe,” Sebastian mumbled,“you’re burning up.”

Kurt, too exhausted to reply, simply kept quiet, slowly drifting back to sleep due to his newfound heat. A minute passed and Kurt found himself being shoved to the side, rather roughly he must add

“Kurt! The hell! You’re burning up!” Sebastian exclaimed, quickly sitting up.

“Oh shit, oh shit.” he muttered to himself as he moved around the bed, internally debating on what to do next.

Kurt let out another whimper as he tried to muster the strength to sit up, only to regret it when waves of dizziness overcame him, prompting him to lay back down. Finally getting Sebastian attention, Sebastian hurried back to Kurt’s side to shift him around so that he was more comfortable.

Without another word, Sebastian left their shared room and stalked towards the kitchen, trying not to make much of a ruckus at 2am in the morning.

Kurt must’ve dozed off while the latter was away because he found himself being gently shaken awake. Barely opening his eyes, he felt himself being pulled up to a sitting position with something warm touching his lips. Soon he felt warm liquid sliding down his throat, instantly providing slight relief to the raw feeling he felt the entire night. It taste like freshly made honey lemon tea.

Kurt was slowly let down back to his original lying position before he felt something cold placed on his forehead. He let out another shiver involuntarily at the sudden temperature drop at his forehead

“Babe, I’m going to wiped you down with an ice cold damp cloth alright? We need to get your temperature down.”

Taking Kurt’s absence of protest as approval, Sebastian proceeded to carefully wipe Kurt’s torso, changing his sleeping wear along the way.

After having done so, a small smile graced Sebastian’s face. Sebastian leaned down, pressing a small kiss on his lover’s cheek before getting back into bed with him. Sebastian set an alarm on his phone to notify him to change the damp cloth on Kurt’s forehead and to monitor his fever.

“I’ve got you sweetheart. You’ll be yourself in no time.”

Sebastian took one more look at Kurt’s sleeping form before pressing close, spooning his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason this fic seemed familiar, I've actually posted this on my personal blog at much-heart-eyes and reblogged it on my kurtbastian blog at kurtbastian-one-shots. I'll be reposting all of my tumblr works here and start posting new stories directly here :)


End file.
